


Coffee on Christmas

by Theatrically_scattered



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrically_scattered/pseuds/Theatrically_scattered
Summary: Akechi hasn’t celebrated Christmas in a long time. Akira decides to celebrate together with him.





	Coffee on Christmas

Akechi never really gave much thought about Christmas. At least, not now. When he was a kid, he was excited like any other kid. His mom would always let him put the star on top of their little tree and let him serve milk and cookies for Santa. She always took pictures of him opening his presents, and helped him build however many snowmen he wanted. 

 

He doesn’t really care much for Christmas since his mom died. 

 

Though that isn’t to say the sentimentality or feeling behind it was to be ignored. The amount of human kindness that made itself more known during this time of year always surprised Akechi a little, and it gave him a little flicker of hope. Not that he could ever take it for himself. With how his life is, he doesn’t think any sort of holiday act of kindness could make him feel any better. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Akechi took shelter of a nearby store awning and took out his phone. 

 

Akira: ‘hey bb, wanna come over for some coffevve’ 

 

Snorting, Akechi replied. 

 

Akechi: ‘Akira, you do know that I had told you I was coming over later for coffee right? I just finished working, so I really need the caffeine.’ 

 

Akira: ‘also it’s cold as fuck’

 

Akechi: ‘That too. The snow is nice though to watch fall.’ 

 

Akira: ‘yeah u right. when u coming by’

 

Akechi: ‘I’m just left the main police building. I should be there in about 15 minutes?’ 

 

Akira: ‘ok nice nice I’ll see u soon <3’ 

 

Akira: ‘WAIT SHIT CAN U PICK UP SOME BREAD’ 

 

Akechi: ‘Bread...?’ 

 

Akira: ‘yeah crunchy bread bc soijiro hogs it all for futaba and I want some’ 

 

Akechi: ‘Do...do you mean cookies?’ 

 

Akira: ‘YEAH THAT I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS CALLED’ 

 

Akechi: ‘I can do that. Any preference?’ 

 

Akira: ‘nah I trust u also I’m sharing w u so get smth u like too’ 

 

Akechi: ‘Ok? I’ll be there soon.’ 

 

Akira: :^)

 

__________________

 

After stopping at two other stores, Akechi was finally heading towards Leblanc with classic chocolate chip cookies (he wasn’t expecting them to be sold out, or the amount of screaming from mothers demanding for a box that didn’t exist). Turning the corner, Akechi’s phone rang, startling him a little as he answered. 

 

“This is Goro Akechi.” 

 

“Hey it’s me ya boy, are you almost here?” Akira’s voice asked. 

 

“I’m down the street from the cafe, actually.” 

 

“Like how far?” 

 

“I can see you looking out the window.” 

 

“Shit. Ok ok I’ll be down soon but like, can you just chill for a sec.” 

 

“Akira, it’s very cold out here. I’d rather be inside the cafe right now,” Akechi replied, walking slowly towards said cafe.

 

“Babe come on, Soijiro made me clean and I don’t want you to see me all sweaty.” 

 

Akechi laughed lightly, “Alright, I’m walking very slowly, a turtle could pass me twice with how slow I’m walking.” 

 

“Akechi have I told you I love you recently, because I do.” 

 

“And I love you too, Akira. Can I come inside now?” 

 

“Hang on,” Akechi heard some movement and Morgana’s voice in the background, sounding more like a complaint with Akira throwing a quick ‘shut up’ in the cats direction, “Ok come in.” 

 

Hanging up, Akechi entered the cafe to find the lights out. 

 

“Akira?” 

 

The lights came on and the other phantom thieves were sitting at a booth, smiling at Akechi. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Akechi!” They all said. 

 

Walking closer, Akechi saw a myriad of curry and cups of coffee, with a decently sized cake in the center, a frosting drawing of Akechi next to a Christmas tree on it. 

 

“You surprised?” Akira asked, standing up from his seat, “I know you told me you didn’t really do anything for Christmas, but I figured you deserve it. After everything that’s happened with the incidents and...you know.” 

 

“Fuck that guy,” Ryuji said, not needing to say the name of the accused. 

 

“Everything’s settled, so we should really just relax,” Ann said, taking a bite of her curry, “I know I need this!” 

 

Akechi didn’t know what to say. After everything that had happened, even revealing he had a hand in the breakdowns, Akira and the others still welcomed him with open arms. That he was just trying to make it in the hell that was his life, and that he was justified. To just accept what he did was wrong and move on, be better. 

 

“Oh and uh, I got you something,” Akira said, pulling down Akechi gently into the booth to sit next to him. He took a small present and gave it to Akechi, “Open it.” 

 

“Akira, I-“ 

 

“Go on, open it!” Haru insisted, Makoto nodding in agreement. 

 

“I really believe you’ll enjoy what Akira gifted you,” Yusuke added.

 

With slightly shaking hands, Akechi opened the gift and felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

 

Inside was a new pair of deep red leather gloves, along with a matching scarf. 

 

“I noticed your gloves are looking a little worn out, so I saved some money from my jobs and got you a new pair. And uh, something else too...” Akira trailed off, eyeing the gift anxiously.

 

Pulling out the gloves and scarf, Akechi saw something at the bottom wrapped in tissue paper. Lifting it up and removing the paper, Akechi reveled a framed picture of himself with the rest of the group. It was shortly after they had dealt with Shido, and the group took Akechi to a small diner to talk about him, and to lend their shoulders to bear his past. 

 

“You don’t really have a lot of pictures up in your room, so I thought maybe this would be ok. I’m sorry if you don’t-“ 

 

Akira’s words were cut off when he saw tears falling from Akechi’s face. 

 

“Akechi-“ 

 

“Thank you,” Akechi choked out, his voice pinched and low, sniffling, “I...I love it. I love it so much.” 

 

Akechi let Akira place feather light kisses on his cheek, the other thieves looking like they might cry as well. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t cry.” 

 

“What? Dude, you ain’t gotta be sorry for showing emotions. Plus it’s fuckin Christmas. It’s totally ok for dudes to cry during Christmas,” Ryuji said.

 

“Like the time you cried from watching a puppy slip in a puddle?” Futaba asked. 

 

“It was crying!” 

 

“Or the time you cried when you were watching Treasure Planet?” 

 

“How could you not cry?! That ending was so good!” 

 

The mood being lifted from Ryuji being teased, Akira took the moment to steal a quick kiss from Akechi. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Akechi. I love you,” Akira murmured, his words meant only for his boyfriend. 

 

“I love you too, Akira. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for deja in the kh server! Happy Chrysler sorry this is a bit late!! I hope you liked it. I’ve never written for akeshu before so I hope it’s ok :’)


End file.
